xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Omi Town (episode)
"Omi Town" is the forty-third episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Mark Zaslove and directed by Jeff Allen. It was originally aired on Kids WB on October 8, 2005. __TOC__ Overview It is Chinese New Year, and everyone except Omi receives gifts from their families. In an effort to cheer him up, Master Fung suggests Omi go on a quest to find where he belongs. The Warriors travel to a town where everyone looks exactly like the young monk. There, Omi finally finds his 'parents', though they are not exactly what he expected. Much to his fellow Warriors' dismay, Omi decides to stay with them on their run-down farm. Now with one less warrior at the Xiaolin Temple, Wuya, Hannibal Bean and Jack plot to break into the Temple to steal Shen Gong Wu, however, they do not know that they are being closely watched. Synopsis It is Chinese New Year, and all the monks get presents from their family members except Omi. Master Fung sends Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Clay Bailey on a quest to find his parents. Noticing various signs that lead them to a place called 'Omi Town' with a lot of Omi look-alikes, Raimundo finds Omi's parents who have been poor farmers all their lives. Omi got lost because they had mistaken him as grapefruit and sold him, along with other grapefruits. Omi's parents need his help, and he decides to stay with them. He also finds out his last name is 'Crud'. He works all day, and his room is only fit for a chicken, but he was too tired to care. The next morning, after having barely slept a wink, Chase Young shows up at the farm and warns Omi about Wuya, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Roy Bean raiding the temple to steal Shen Gong Wu. Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Wuya, Jack, and Hannibal arrived, but the other monks spring into action. They try to use Wudai Orion Formation, but the attempt fails due to Omi being absent from the formation. Jack then sics his bots on Clay, who slam him into a wall. Kimiko attacks Wuya, but Wuya easily defeats her. Only Raimundo and Hannibal Bean are left, and Hannibal makes quick work of him as Jack gets a large chunk of Shen Gong Wu. However, then, Omi arrives and they fight the villains and Omi rushes to the pile of Shen Gong Wu, then his mother grabs the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, thus starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wins the showdown after his mother falls. But as soon as she hits the ground, she breaks apart, revealing that she's actually a robot. Jack reveals that Hannibal used the Moby Morpher to transform all of his of Jack-Bots into Omi look-alikes--Omi's sad to learn that he's still technically an orphan. Then, Master Fung appears and retrieves the Shen Gong Wu and runs off, but he did not get them all, for Wuya had gotten the other Shen Gong Wu and used the Shroud of Shadows to escape, and Jack also escaped, but noisily. Master Fung arrives and asks if the Shen Gong Wu are safe. Then, they figured out that the first Master Fung was actually Hannibal Bean, using the Moby Morpher. Later that night, Master Fung, Dojo, and the other monks cheer Omi up by giving him some presents for the Chinese New Year. Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Bamboo Hopping Omi and his mother touch the pile of Shen Gong Wu at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Lasso Boa-Boa against his mother's Orb of Tornami, which she took from his pockets. The game is bamboo hopping, and the first one to fall loses. When the showdown starts, bamboo poles nearby rise from the ground into the air, and Omi and his mother both stand on top of one. Omi's mother begins to attack him with her bamboo stick, but Omi is hesitant to fight against his mother. He continues to dodge her attacks but refuses to fight back. Omi's mother tries to finish the showdown by knocking him down with the Orb of Tornami, but Omi's instincts kick in, and he sends the water flying back towards his mother, sending her falling to the ground and her head flying off, revealing that she is a robot. This wins the showdown for Omi. References Goofs *Omi's clothes seem to alternate between his overalls and his Shaolin robes, this can be seen after he defeats his mother in a Xiaolin Showdown. Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown